


How they catch the light

by unsungyellowraincoat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Driving, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungyellowraincoat/pseuds/unsungyellowraincoat
Summary: Aimless post-wedding driving in a Mercedes.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	How they catch the light

**Author's Note:**

> hi i do not know what a plot is. so i wrote about them driving in their tuxedos. that's the whole fic.

South Side looks different from the front seat of a Mercedes. Everything’s straight ahead and within reach. No overgrown weeds or piss trickling into cracks in the pavement, only broad streets that go to places Mickey’s seen on tv.

“Wanna go straight to the hotel?” Ian asks, the ring on his left hand glimmering against the black of the steering wheel.

“Drive around,” Mickey replies, touches his knuckles to Ian’s cheek that feels cool after the heat of the ceremony.

Now that they’re alone, the adrenaline rush has started to subside, like a werewolf turning back into a human. The thing about people is they’re fun until they become exhausting. But not Ian. Ian’s like air that way. Easy to breathe.

“Should’ve married you in the summer,” Ian says, grins like the little shit he is. “Freezing my fuckin’ face off.”

“Didn’t realize I married a pussy.”

“We’ll see about that,” Ian says before grabbing Mickey’s hand and pulling it onto his crotch as they stop at a red light.

“Ian,” Mickey hisses a protest. “Don’t get me locked up for indecent exposure on my god damn wedding day.”

Ian throws his head back with laughter. “The cops won’t give a fuck tonight, Mick. We look like we own this city.”

Mickey scratches at his brow with his thumb, lets out a snort. “Don’t think I can give you another ride in a Mercedes anytime soon.”

Ian meets his eyes in the front view mirror. “I know.”

Mickey looks up. The moon is still hanging between the buildings, like a ghostly egg that forgot to go to sleep. It reminds him of the mornings he’d wake up finding Ian crouched over his notebook wearing yesterday’s clothes. Those mornings feel like a lifetime ago now. An entire lifetime with Ian.

“Have your meds?”

Ian pats his pocket. Another traffic light. An old lady hurries across the street, fluttering. Birds. A whiny violin from the car stereo.

“The fuck’s this shit?” Mickey scowls at the song.

“Don’t ask me. Some shit Frank’s been listenin’ to, suppose.”

“Your old man’s got a pretty gay taste then.”

“Don’t flatter the guy.”

Mickey barks out a laugh, spreads his hands apologetically. “All right, tough guy,” he says, and then it becomes quiet, becomes rows and rows of trees.

Ian’s voice is soft when he says, “Didn’t think he’d come.”

“Guess you never know about these things.”

Ian tightens his grip on the wheel. “For a moment kinda wished it would’ve been Mom instead. Fiona. Mandy. Instead of, you know.”

“Does it have to be one or the other?”

Ian leans back, straightens his arms in contemplation. “Guess not. No.” A smirk finds his eyes, a clear light. “Glad it was me there and not the love of your life.”

Mickey snorts in spite of himself. “Fuck you too,” he says and gives Ian the finger.

Ian only smiles, dropping his hand onto Mickey’s thigh. “Glad it was you.”

Mickey covers Ian’s hand with his, laces their fingers together. “You too.”

Birds, bricks. Warehouses wearing the golden hour like a tuxedo.

“Gonna pull over,” Ian says.

“Shat yourself?”

“Wanna give you a happy ending.”

Mickey cocks a brow. “It can’t wait ‘til the hotel?”

“Actually, it can’t”, Ian says solemnly, gives a suggestive look. “Gonna be busy with other stuff there.”

Mickey throws his hands behind his head, knows he’s grinning now. “All yours, Gallagher.”

Ian shifts in his seat. “C’mere,” he slurs, pulls Mickey into a hard kiss.

“Fuck.” Mickey fumbles at his zipper while breathing into Ian’s mouth. It feels stuck, so he pulls away to adjust it with both hands.

His fingers tremble. A tug, and the zipper slides open. That’s when he notices the way his ring catches the light.

“What comes after a happy ending?” Ian asks, pecks a trail on Mickey’s neck.

“Don’t know, man,” Mickey says, breathes in the smell of Ian’s hair. “The fuckin’ rest of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> the usual disclaimer, wrote this in a foreign language  
> [tumblr](https://isaksbestpillow.tumblr.com/post/190665587923/how-they-catch-the-light-unsungyellowraincoat)


End file.
